Charming Fate: Part 1
by indiehart
Summary: Sabrina Spellman can't handle the pressures of staying in Greendale. She decides to go and live with her cousins Isabella and Charlie Swan, and quickly after arriving she finds that Forks may not be the escape she was looking for. While internal struggles occur, she also discovers that she can never return home. Her chilling adventures have followed her across the United States.
1. Prologue

Greendale was a difficult place for me to say in. After my dark baptism, my world wasn't the same. Aunt Hilda demanded I go to the Academy of Unseen Arts full time, and Aunt Zelda supported my idea of commuting to both schools half time. Between the Wicked Sisters hazing me and the cruel treatment from the faculty at Greendale High, it quickly became too much. My father's death became a sob story that no one really cared about. I was an outsider at the academy due to being half-human. I didn't meet anyone other than Nicholas who didn't care about what I was literally made out of. It was miserable. I was constantly being torn between becoming a stronger witch and the best friend I could be to those I love wasn't easy. I've gotten to the point where I just need a break.

Even after I signed my name in the Book of the Beast my life didn't get easier. The line between the light magic I wanted to use and the dark impulses became blurred. Though I had only good intentions for the magic I used, Harvey as well my friends resented me. I can understand why, but it hurt nonetheless. Roz was afraid of me. She only saw my capabilities as evil despite how much I tried to let her see the could I could do. Susie was okay with who I am, but she doesn't look at me the same as she used to. I felt this constant pressure to put on a show for everyone around me. As though who I am entirely wasn't enough. I would have to pick apart myself to please them, rather that exist as a full person.

Quite frankly, I'm tired of faking it. I'm tired of acting the way everyone else wants me to. I could scream and fight and try harder, but I'm so tired. Last week I saved Greendale by literally summoning hellfire. Now that I know the people I love are safe, I'm leaving. I can't fight this anymore.

Tomorrow I leave for Forks, Washington to stay with my very mortal cousins. I battled with Aunt Zelda for a week to leave. Zelda shrieked at the top of her lungs, even calling in the High Priest to try to change my mind on it. As if that misogynistic, Spellman-hating man could make any change in my mind. She's angry with me now, but I think with time she'll understand. Aunt Hilda just cried when I said I couldn't do this anymore. I could tell I reminded her of my father in a small way. I think she's packed me almost everything in her apothecary, she's so beside herself with my leaving. I hope Ambrose will understand. He's been particularly busy being Father Blackwood's "assistant" to even have a conversation about what's going on. I want Forks to be my fresh start. There's no supernatural activity within a thousand miles of the small town. No Church of Night to attend to, no love triangle drama, and no battles to win. I'll be free to just be Sabrina. Call it running away, but I call it salvation.


	2. Chapter 1: Clallam County

Leaving Greendale wasn't as easy as I wanted it to be. My leg was bouncing quickly as my cousin Bella make the hour-drive to Forks from Port Angeles. As Salem sat in my lap, on high alert due to the new and quickly changing surroundings, I had to remind myself why I left. It hurts my heart to be so far away from the Aunties, Ambrose, and my friends. I prayed to Satan that the ache would stop once we drew closer to my new home. I couldn't shake the sense of liberation that I felt. Though it felt like there were three large lacerations across my heart, I was finally free. I didn't have to carry on being torn in two parts. Salem drew closer to me, sensing my pain.

The nice thing about Bella picking me up is that she's okay with silence. I couldn't tell her everything about why I left, but she didn't ask. It was pleasant. The only thing she really mentioned was that she set up my room for me, far better than Charlie had for her three weeks previously. I gave a warm thank you, because honestly, Charlie didn't know the first thing about teenage girls. Now he had two living with him. After my parents died, Charlie and Renee took me in. My parents wanted me to have a mortal upbringing, and not be forced into the Church of Night. I think I stayed with them for a few weeks, but my Aunties came and saw how unhappy Renee was being with Charlie and two young children, and offered to bring me in as an attempt to relieve stress in the household. I now know that they wanted to bring me up to use my powers. What they did back then for the Swans was kind.

Bella's truck roared as we traveled down the highway. It was certainly old, and the fact that it was still running was impressive. The comfortable silence became uncomfortable as I realized what I had gotten myself into. New school, new friends, new everything. She seemed to pick up on my change in energy.

"So 'Brina," She said in her soft, and slightly awkward voice. "How are you doing with everything?"

I didn't know how to respond. Should I be honest and say what I was really thinking or say the expected answer? "I'm nervous Bella. Everything is so new and different. The Pacific Northwest is so different from Greendale already. I'm used to small towns, but I don't know-"

"How you'll find your niche?" She interjected. "Being new isn't easy, I think Eric will try to write that new kid feature on you like he did me. The people are nice here. I'll try to help you, but I'm still getting used to Forks too."

"Yeah," I agreed. "I just hope I can be happy here."

Silence overcame the truck again. I could tell we had gotten closer to our destination due to Bella's white knuckle grip on the steering wheel tightened, if that was even possible. Her breath hitched as a black Volvo appeared in front of us. The car was in sight for a moment, then suddenly sped up, and was quickly out of sight.

"Where's Charlie when you need him?" I joked.

She let out the breath she had been holding and looked longingly ahead. "That was Edward Cullen. Apparently he always drives like a maniac."

There was a tone to her voice I couldn't quite comprehend. It seemed like anger, unknowing, and yearning all mixed together. I left it at that. Bella wasn't one to go for the heart-breakers. If anything, I had more dating experience. I had certainly seen more witch-orgies. Salem had risen with shackles raised when the luxury car appeared. It was a short moment, but it left me wondering what was so special about the Cullens, and what my trusted protector had noticed that I didn't.

((( )))

We arrived in Forks shortly after seeing Edward's car. I knew the town was small, but the unrelenting rain and heavy fog made it seem tiny. As Bella pulled into the driveway she noted that Charlie would be home shortly, given that his shift would end on time for once. I couldn't imagine what would keep the chief of police long given the amount of people in Forks. It didn't take long to unpack my bags and head up the stairs.

The study room had been converted into a make-shift room for me. Gone was Charlie's desk and dinosaur age computer. Once you walk up the stairs the door is on the right hand side, facing the street. Two small windows granted my view into the road as well as the luscious greenery I had been accustomed to. Not that I needed it, but it would be the perfect spot to keep a watch on the house. Though Bella's truck as well as the cruiser blocked my view of the entryway of the house. Between the windows was a simple modern, slim desk made out of light-wood oak. I noticed it was half the width of a normal desk, most likely to conserve space in the already small room. My bed did not have a frame other that a box underneath it, not that I minded. It sat low on the ground with a crimson comforter and pillows that looked like they were made out of clouds. The space had been made by Bella, and it reflected her taste. A tall dresser similar to hers was on the wall to the left of my bed, most likely to make up the almost pathetic closet across from it. I had storage underneath the bed. I decided my small collection of books would go there. The contrast between the dark wood of the floors complemented the navy color of the walls. It was dark considering Bella chose have string lights hanging low on every wall rather than a lamp. I would change that as soon as possible. Otherwise, I was incredibly thankful for the work she put in to making the new area feel a little more like it was mine rather than belonging to a guest.

As I put down a bed for Salem I noticed my phone illuminate with a text.

_Nicholas: The Academy isn't the same without you, Spellman. _

I shook my head and grinned. _I suppose you'll just have to mourn my absence. _

_Oh I'll mourn, and cry myself to sleep every night. _

_I'm sure you will. _

I didn't bother to even look at his following text. I knew that if I stayed Nick and I would've been a thing. The boy was a hopeless flirt at the Academy. Inside me I felt lucky that he paid special attention to me, but in the same token I knew that I was just the new thing for him to fixate on. It didn't help my desire for attention. When I was getting the cold shoulder from Harvey, Nick had open and willing arms. Harvey had broken my heart when he found out I was a witch and resented me for my actions. He had been my first love. He was so precious and mortal. That very reason is why I had to stay far away from him. My love for him did not triumph the fact that he did not belong in a world full of magic. I knew that my mother was a mortal and survived long enough to have me, but I couldn't help speculate that it was due to the fact she was a mortal with a witch that she died. Plane crash aside, I had my theories.

The night carried on with little of significance. I sat through a painfully awkward dinner with Charlie and Bella. I must have become used to Aunt Hilda's cooking because Bella's all American dinner of steak and potatoes left something to be desired. They both tried to have a conversation, but the silence between us fell and it remained that way. I helped Bella with the dishes, and as Charlie turned on the baseball game I went upstairs to decide how I would make the best out of my time in Forks. While reading one of my father's essays, Salem suddenly rose from his bed and leapt onto the windowsill.

"What's wrong boy?" I asked him aloud. I knew better than to expect a response from my Familiar, but it was best to communicate with him verbally. Peering over to where he was, all I saw was the sun peeking through the fog to set over the forest.

He remained at his newfound post almost the whole night, and as I drifted off into a light sleep, I couldn't help but hear Bella's floor creak due to the hush that had fallen in the house. Maybe she couldn't sleep either.


	3. Chapter 2: The Pale Family

_I was running in the woods. I was searching for something. Praying to Satan that I would find her. Evil lurks in the forest at night. I could not let anything happen to her. The protection charm I gave her didn't work unless she was wearing it. She didn't know what it was, so she could have slipped it off. It didn't match the dress she was wearing to the party. I didn't know if she took it off or not. I had to find her. The mortals didn't stand a chance at finding her. It was my responsibility. _

_Where could she have gone? What happened to her? _

_Terror filled my body as I flew through the woods, desperate. The locator spell I used was barely any help. I was weak from the amount of magic earlier I had used to keep anyone from hurting her. She didn't need to stumble off into the woods like this. _

_Why was she in the woods? _

_I nearly tripped over a log as I saw a large man carrying a limp body. Sam, I reminded myself. I knew Sam from my time spent on the Res. Bella looked so pale, and she was shivering even though she was unconscious. At least she was alive. _

I woke from my nightmare with a jolt. Sitting up straight, I rubbed my face almost raw trying to make sense of the dream I had. Why was Bella lost? All the adrenaline hadn't left my body yet. It felt so real. It couldn't be real, I could hear Bella's light snores in the room across the hall. The abrasive noise comforted me. I leaned over to my phone, and the time read 6:45 AM. At least I hadn't overslept for my first day at Forks High. Terror was slowly leaving my body, and Salem meowed at the curiously. I hadn't had nightmares since I signed the book of the beast. I would remind myself later to charm the house for protection, and then drown the inside with sage per Aunt Hilda.

Deciding to make the best of my time, I took advantage of the house being asleep to use the only bathroom in the house for a decent amount of time. A newfound luxury that I did not want to get used to. Maybe if I was here long term I could convince Charlie to make his room smaller for another bathroom.

After making my brows obey me with a little gel, and a little blush, I put on mascara. No need to try too hard for just a regular school day. I didn't know how the kids in Forks dressed, other than for the weather. Rain could be assumed, but it didn't have to cramp on my style. Slipping on a black long sleeve mock neck, a red and black checked buckle miniskirt, black tights, and leather Doc Martens, I was pleased with my appearance. So much for not trying hard. I figured the layers would allow me to be warm and avoid wearing a bulky rain jacket that felt like a garbage bag.

Bella woke up, surprised to see me already dressed for the day. "I don't have to worry about you in the mornings I guess." She attempted to joke.

"I'm eager and ready I guess you could say."

"No kidding, I wish I had the same drive. You'll understand what I mean once we get to what I've deemed my personal hell."

"It can't be that bad." I said. Knowing she had no concept of how awful Hell actually was, I let it slide as mortal slang. I was never as diligent to the Book as my Aunties were, but here and there I read it. If Bella knew what Hell was truly like, I would bet she wouldn't joke about it.

As we pulled off the highway and got to the school, by the looks of it, Bella was right. The fog hadn't lifted yet, making the combination of buildings look daunting. She steered the truck in the direction of the main office and dropped me off. I was already getting looks from students as I went towards the building. For once in my life I was glad that I could not hear the thoughts of others. The grass and trees were a saturated hue of green, deepened by the constant rain. I wanted to heal the patch of flowers that were dying near the entrance, but I knew better than to use magic around so many mortals.

The inside of the office had its fair share or greenery. As if the outside was spilling into the inside. Couldn't these people get enough just by walking outside the office? I wondered to myself. The front desk had stacks of paper taller than I thought possible for a small town. A large red-haired woman wearing a purple shirt smiled at me warmly.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Sabrina Spellman," I informed her. Her eyes light up as she recalled my person, most likely through the gossip grapevine that was ever present in Forks. The girl-cousin to the Chief escaping her crazy Aunts, most likely.

"Right," She said. As though she was confirming my name in her head. She dug through the massive stack of papers until she found the exact one she was looking for. Didn't she know that almost everything was digital now? "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She hurriedly went through my schedule, showing me where my classes were, and the fastest way to get there. The woman seemed to be taken back by my appearance. It was okay, I looked nothing like Bella. Where Bella had long brown hair, large brown eyes that were complimented by elf like features, I was her opposite. My platinum messy bob and small features left me looking like a black sheep in this environment.

I didn't mind her small talk, but as soon as the shrill of the first bell rang out, I was eager to leave. She explained to me that Forks had been gathering an unusual amount of new kids. Bella and I coming weeks apart was irregular, but she gossiped to me that Forks had previously welcomed a family of gorgeous adopted children. A new doctor had moved into town with his wife, both who had "movie-star looks", and brought along five children with them. She expressed to me earnestly that the children were never a problem. The town had its worries, but she said they mainly kept to themselves. Her tone was glazed over with admiration. It was almost inappropriate from my standpoint. It wasn't my place to judge. It was indeed a small town. Any new person brought excitement.

As the gossip session ended, I made my way quickly to my first class. Spanish. How wonderful. Despite my knowledge of latin, learning foriegn languages was lost on me. I quickly entered the classroom and handed the slip to the teacher. Señora Pierce decorated the room with bright streamers and many sombreros to compensate for the gloom that the two windows let in. She was a curvy woman, with a hint of olive in her skin, but overall very plan. I would quickly learn that this was the case for many of the people in Forks. She pointed me towards the only remaining seat in the class. It was next to a boy with honey blond hair, a significantly built torso, and a chiseled face that gave the impression it was from another era. Interestingly, his eyes nearly matched his hair. I tried not to stare too long as I made my way to my designated desk.

Señora began to prattle off her lesson in Spanish only, leaving me lost. I leaned over to Jasper "Do you understand anything she's saying?" I joked. "How are we supposed to learn if she doesn't explain anything?"

He seemed alarmed that I had spoken. "It's a new teaching method. If she only speaks in another language, then the students have to learn." His southern drawl was faint, but present. He must have noticed my shock because he tried to smooth things over. "It's no matter, I know Spanish a decent amount. If you desire help with your work I can give you assistance during class."

That was the last time we spoke the whole period. I watched eagerly as the clock pushed forward. I had become uneasy with speaking to him. I felt my magic push into fight mode, but I didn't understand it. Waves of calm tried to push towards me, but my mind wavered them off. It was as though they were pushing against a cliff, and the cliff didn't bother to take any notice of them. There was a part of me that wanted to be his friend, but a stronger part wanted to figure out why his eyes were so brilliantly hued. The only time I had encountered yellow eyes was when I was facing a demon. I began to speculate in my mind, but my thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

My next class was English, and it was a complete bore. I had read almost the whole syllabus. In Greendale the Aunties forced the faculty to accelerate me a year in school. They were tired of hearing me constantly complain about being bored in class. A human education held no merit with Zelda, but Hilda wanted to see me happy. Even in this junior level class I was already ahead. I began to finally realize the effects of living in one small town, and then transferring to a significantly smaller one.

My next two classes were a blur. I was seated next to Jasper again in Pre-Calculus. We didn't talk much. I was beginning to become more comfortable with the silence between us. I wanted to spend my time thinking of theories, but it was no use without my grimoire in front of me. It would lead me to more direct answers than my own thoughts could. Despite becoming more comfortable with this stranger's presence not one student came to me to show me around the school. I didn't expect them to roll out the red carpet by any means, but it would have been nice to make an actual friend. Loneliness began to creep its way into my mind.

_You're going to be fine. _I told myself. _You're going to be fine. _

I made a point to find Bella very quickly at lunch. After going to the line and creating a meek salad, I saw she was sitting at a table with two boys and three girls. They all appeared to be townies, according to their mall purchased clothing. There's something about a tiny town that makes you want to spend all your money at the nearest mall.

"Hey there," Bella said. She must have not expected me to sit by her. Sure I was a year younger than her, but I began to recognize one of the girls from my previous classes. She seemed shy, but kind. Her face was written with responsibility as well as kindness.

"Hey there yourself," I said.

After everyone returned to their conversations Bella began to introduce me to her circle. A girl named Lauren looked like she was ready to murder my cousin. I would have to keep an eye on her. To her left was a girl named Jessica, and she already nauseated me with her peppy attitude and her desperate hanging over the boy next to her. Bella said his name was Mike. I could tell that Mike was more interested in what was under her sweatshirt than her personality. The girl from my classes was Angela, and to her right was Eric. She said she already cut the article for the student paper for me, but he seemed to be sulking about it.

"Why won't you let me write the article Bella? The people want to know all about you two and how we suddenly have two new kids within weeks of each other." Eric said with the demand of a reporter.

Bella sat up in her chair a bit. "There's no need to patronize my little cousin. You already know I don't want the attention. Neither does she." Eric seemed to let it slide. It was interesting to see his passion go away with the simple words of a beautiful girl.

The meal went on for a few minutes, and the group went back to their conversations. I was stabbing at my salad. I didn't want to waste the food but my appetite disappeared. I noticed what had to be the infamous Cullens sitting at a round table in the corner of the dreary lunchroom. Despite the gloom, they were radiant. I recognized Jasper, and there was a girl that looked like a pixie next to him. Her short choppy hair flew in every direction. There was a girl that looked like she was straight out of a 1920's magazine. She too had golden hair, with stunning features and a beauty mark above her lip. Her voluptuous figure was to be envied by many. A well-built man had his arm around her. He was strong looking, but his face was hardened. He looked like the older brother that would protect his family. Lastly, a man with well groomed bronze hair sat. He had the beauty of a different time too. He was gloriously built. The most intriguing thing was that they all had varying shades of gold eyes and skin more pale than Bella. I didn't think that was possible.

I felt power radiate off of the pixie girl and bronze haired boy. As I pushed my energy outward, I recognized the energy of a witch, mixed with something else. It was easy to feel in a public space who contained magic, and this was a common practice for me now. Only those with immense strength could conceal their magical print. Like a fingerprint, many common bloodlines had a distinct feature to them. There were specialties that could be traced to specific families. It wasn't always spot on, which was frustrating. The radiation of energy could not be mistaken for anything else. Despite what physical state this family was in, there was a witch something or other mixed in. I knew better than to think more about it in public, just in case it wasn't safe. Who knew what they were capable of.

"Cousin," I began. "Who are they?"

Jessica pipped in. Never before had I been more grateful for small town gossip. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one on the right was Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She stated.

"They seem… nice." I struggled to find the right words.

"Oh they are," She said. "They're all together, if you know what I mean. It's kind of weird because they're adopted. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. And they live together." Her voice held the damnation and shock of a small town. It would have been the same tone if they were in Greendale, but not at the Academy.

I didn't bother asking any more questions. The rest of my gathered information was from the attendance lady. Despite their strange looks and lack thereof normalcy, I didn't find anything strange. Humans were quicker to judge than witches. I didn't want any drama in my time here. I just had to find if they were safe for the students to be around or not. If they weren't that would be another problem I did not want to have to solve. There wasn't supposed to be any witch activity in this area. Despite being from a bloodline, they still may not know how to practice. The thought comforted me, and I led my mind wander elsewhere.

Lunch had ended, and it left me feeling lonely. I went through the motions of the school day. My four remaining classes slide by me. I paid no attention other than glancing at the syllabus for each. This year would be easy. I would pass with flying colors and minimal effort. Overall, I was bored. The only excitement I felt during the day was watching Bella stumble her way through gym class. No wonder she hated this place. Her lack of coordination didn't make it any easier. Mike was ogling her from across the court. I had a glimmer of hope that she would fall for him and not get herself into any trouble.

((( )))

As the last bell rang, I was eager to leave. Forks High had drained me for the day. There was not enough mental stimulus to keep me awake during the time. As I walked towards where Bella was waiting for me, I noticed the Cullens piling into two vehicles. One was the black Volvo from yesterday. The bronze hair one, was getting into the driver's seat with Alice and Jasper getting in. His name must have been Edward. The other Cullen couple got into a large Jeep, and quickly sped off. Bella had looked at them too. She seemed a little more than curious about Edward.

We drove home, making little small talk. Bella offered to make enchiladas for dinner. She explained that she needed to go to the grocery store, and I declined her invitation to go with. I noticed she was also tense, and I figured she could use some time alone. More than anything I wanted to go into the woods. It wasn't Greendale, but it would do. At least I wouldn't have to deal with the Weird Sisters showing up. Astral projecting such a distance was dangerous for witches who had not perfected the skill. My cousin dropped me off at the home and immediately turned around to go run her errands. I would have to work on getting my license. It seemed to be essential for survival in this town.

I was relieved to be alone finally. I rushed up to my room, greeted Salem, and threw on my red buttoned jacket. He ignored me completely, which was fine. He was my protector. We haven't been together long, so we weren't really close yet. Hopefully soon. If I continued living in this lonely town, I would need a friend.

After grabbing a crystal, I headed out the back door into the woods. The greenery was luscious given all the rain. I threaded my path carefully. I didn't want to get lost. If only there were breadcrumbs to leave on the trail. After saying a quick spell under my breath, the crystal was charged with protection. Salem did not follow me, so I assumed there was no imminent threat. Even if there was, I had full faith that I could defend myself against whatever threat came my way.

I went further into the woods. The house was far out of my sight. I needed to release a little witch energy. Since I refused to do magic directly in front of mortals, by the end of most days I was charged with energy. Given that I could no longer practice in my new house, I figured this would soon become my new routine. There was a small river leading to a bigger body of water. I stood alongside the river, with small cliffs hugging each side.

_Viribus_ I said under my breath. Once I felt the magic melt onto my skin, I took a few steps backward, and jumped across. It was a distance no human would have managed to jump across. Flying through the air felt freeing. While the charm was still on, I charged through the woods, a little faster than a mortal. There was no need to hold back.

I slowed my pace as I reached a cliff's edge. I realized I was lost. Panic filled my body. I didn't know where to go. Salem wasn't anywhere near me to guide me home. I couldn't just make myself appear on the front lawn. I knew Bella had to be home by now. I looked down at my cell phone, and the grim message of 'no signal' presented itself. I whipped my head around, hoping to see something that looked familiar.

The sound of rustling trees followed, and I curled my fingers in preparation to stun whatever was near me.

"Sabrina Spellman?" A familiar drawl spoke. It was Jasper Cullen with the pixie girl. How lovely.

"In the flesh." I said, raising my arms for comedic effect.

The girl looked concerned. "Are you alright? You're pretty far from Forks, Sabrina."

"I went for a walk," I began. "Then, well, it seems I got myself a little turned around."

"Well it's a good thing we stumbled upon you. There are dangerous creatures in the woods." The two exchanged a look. For a moment they had a silent conversation, and Alice nodded.

"Can we offer you a ride back to Forks? It would be past sunset if you walked back?" Alice asked in her melodious voice.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose. I mean, I got myself into this mess."

"It'll be no problem Ms. Spellman. Just as long as you promise us to stay closer to your home the next time you go for a walk." Jasper said, looking into my eyes.

I nodded them and followed them. We didn't talk much, but Alice held a conversation all on her own, explaining to me how brilliant my skirt was. She was the friendliest person I had spoken to all day. It was nice to make conversation with someone other than Bella. After a few minutes of back and forth about style, we reached the side of the highway. A black Mercedes was parked off the side of the road. I respectfully got in the back of the vehicle. It was impeccably clean in the car. I knew I was safe with the two. For whatever reason, I was calm. Alice's kindness put me at ease.

Jasper drove the car only going slightly above the speed limit. The three of us chatted about the weather, with Alice noting it was supposed to be sunny tomorrow. The prospect of sunshine excited me. I didn't ask them any of the questions that had been looming in my mind. It would have been rude to interrogate them while they were driving me home.

Pulling into my driveway, I noticed the cruiser wasn't there. Thank god. It would have been interesting trying to explain this to Charlie. Salem was waiting for me on the steps, shackles raised.

"Well, thank you for the ride, Jasper." I said lightly.

"It was our pleasure. Just don't make a habit out of it." Jasper said. Alice winked at me and smiled. I laughed at the sight. Salem walked towards me, and I scooped him into my arms. I waved goodbye to the two as the car pulled out of the driveway.

I walked into the house, with the smell of spiced hitting my nose instantly. Bella had been cooking up a storm. Whatever was bugging her, was really bugging her. She hadn't even noticed my strange arrival. I walked upstairs quietly and changed into more comfortable clothing. On my descend down the stairs, Bella looked up from her dishes.

"When did you get home?" She asked curiously.

"I got back a little while ago. I went for a walk in the woods. You seemed very focused on dinner. I didn't want to interrupt." I said. She nodded, lost in thought. I went to her side and began drying the dishes she was washing. Charlie didn't have a dishwasher, so all cleaning was manual labor.

We ate the meal as the Chief got home. It was pleasant. Charlie and I both complemented Bella on her work. When it was over, he went into the living room to watch the game. He was very much a creature of habit. Bella went into her room and shut the door firmly. In my room I immediately fell asleep, but my thoughts remained on the Cullens, and what they could possibly be hiding.


End file.
